


Indigo Eyes (I love them)

by DancingOnPluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, first fic (is it even a fic), i don’t know wtf i’m doing, i edited this way too many times, i wrote this on my phone so i dunno how to indent i’m sorry, idk what this is, im rly sad i didn’t add more description of the cottage, kagehina but cottage core, slow dancing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnPluto/pseuds/DancingOnPluto
Summary: This is basically a one shot lmaoI was listening to Runaway by Aurora (good song btw, def recommend on a rainy day) and was like,,, cottage core kagehina?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and got to typing also ITS SO SO SHORT WHAT
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Indigo Eyes (I love them)

Shoyou hummed a tune as he scrubbed a couple of red-spotted mushrooms in the sink. Out of the cracked, moss-covered window of his cottage, he could see a light drizzle begin to fall through the forest canopy. He cringed as he popped one of the sores on the mushroom and it splattered goo on his apron, which was stained from previous mushroom encounters. He looked out of the window again, where a small blue frog was making its way across the windowsill. Past that, he could see Tobio cursing at the sky with his arms wrapped around a basket filled with different herbs making his way back home. A soft smile curved its way onto Shoyou’s face and he set the mushroom to the side on a towel he had prepared, shutting off the sink and leaning against the windowsill on his elbows to watch his husband scamper around. 

His clothes were wet, and Shoyou could see the outline of his muscles beneath the cloth. His hair was flat against his forehead and dripping into the basket of vibrant colors gathered from the herb garden they owned a little ways down a path. Shoyou watched as a huge deer stalked out of the trees behind Tobio. His antlers were large and quite heavy-looking, white spots danced on his flank, and he was taller than Tobio by several centimeters. The sight would have been terrifying for anyone else, but when Tobio turned around to see the deer, he only rolled his eyes, picking a large ripe carrot from his basket to feed to the beast who nudged his cheek wetly before diving down to eat it. Shoyou’s heart fluttered when Tobio reached up to brush his fingers on the animal’s forehead and it nudged itself against him once more.

Tobio had always been horrible with the animals back home when they still lived in the village, but then they had gotten married and moved to the woods where bright orange mushrooms grew, waterfalls fell, rivers gushed over rocks and butterflies bigger than Shoyou’s hand roamed the tops of the trees, and nearly all the forest animals they had met (which was quite a lot) had taken a liking to Tobio. Shoyou’s heart never failed to melt at the sight of Tobio so shyly giddy. 

Shoyou sighed, washed his hands, smiling at the wedding band around his ring finger, before walking outside to greet Tobio. The deer looked up sharply, nearly stabbing Tobio’s eye out with the antlers attached to its head, but relaxed when he noticed it was only Shoyou.

“This damn deer keeps stopping by, huh?” Shoyou grinned. Tobio turned to meet his gaze, and the deer nuzzled him once more. “Hey now, that’s my husband, Mr. Deer. You can’t have him.” The deer snorted at him, and Shoyou snickered in return.

“What are you doing out here, dumbass? You’ll catch a cold,” Tobio clipped, sounding a little annoyed but his eyes told Shoyou he was far from it. 

“And you won’t?” Tobio shrugged.

“Better only one of us than both.”

“You just want me to take care of you, hm?” Shoyou teased, striding towards Tobio with his hands on his hips.

“And if I do?” Shoyou hummed.

“Then I guess I have no choice but to comply, huh?” The deer snorted at him again, and Shoyou leaned forward to catch Tobio’s lips. He smelled like churned earth and rain and flowers and a nice, ripe sunset -whatever that smelled like- and Shoyou loved it. The deer stepped back when Tobio dropped the basket by his feet to wrap his hands around Shoyou’s waist. 

The kiss was soft, sweet, nothing more than a press and movement of lips against lips, but it meant everything to Shoyou. He felt what he felt every time he kissed Tobio: walks in the forest at midnight, soft brushes of fingertips against skin under the ebony sky speckled with stars, fireflies on a hill, quiet, fog-filled mornings and so much more. It wasn’t warm. It didn’t have fireworks or sparks, only eyes the color of the witching hour, and 2 a.m. adventures and it was more than enough for Shoyou.

Tobio reached to clasp Shoyou’s right hand, holding it out and guiding his left to his shoulder, and then they were spinning clumsy steps in muddy ground. Shoyou giggled into the kiss, and he felt Tobio smile against his lips. God, he loved this. It was so… cheesy; cliche. He felt so alive, like he was doing the exact opposite of wasting his life away. Two idiots in love, and Shoyou was so happy he was fairly sure he might keel over and die from the amount of serotonin flowing through him. 

Suddenly, Tobio grunted in surprise and they were falling, Shoyou’s head thankfully cushioned by fast reflexes. Shoyou couldn’t help but burst out laughing when he spied the basket of herbs they tripped over, which the deer was now munching on.

Shoyou looked up to meet Tobio’s eyes -his indigo ocean eyes-, who was hovering right above him. Shoyou bit his lip, trailing light fingertips over Tobio’s chest, though his eyes never left his husband’s face. 

“Tobio...” Shoyou whispered, trying desperately to ignore the cold wet mud seeping through his clothes.

“Shoyou.” He croaked out. Shoyou felt his cheeks flush a little, and though it was chilly out due to the rain that was now no longer sprinkling but dumping down heavily, he felt quite hot.

“Did you feed the cats this morning?” Tobio’s eyes widened.

“Oh, _shit!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The deer is probably watching them like,  
> “tf?”  
> I’m so nervous this is my first post on ao3... please be nice if you do decide to read this!! Speaking of, if you do read this fic and have any constructive criticism, please feel free to comment any!! I’m trying to improve my writing, and would absolutely love some things to work on. I’m not expecting this to get read by many like, at all, so if you DO decide to read this, thank you so much.


End file.
